


My mornings, my stories and my bed

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flufftober 2020, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bunch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: Who doesn't need a little more fluff? A drabble a day for Flufftober 2020.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 81
Kudos: 143





	1. In the shadows (David and Patrick)

“David?”

“In here.”

Patrick stepped into the kitchen to find his husband seated in the middle of their island, tapping away at his phone as if nothing was amiss. The overturned salad bowl in the shadowed corner of the kitchen gave him a pretty good idea of what he was walking into. 

“Another spider?”

“Worse,” he glanced towards the corner, “three of the smelly ones with the pointy shells.”

Patrick dealt with the offending stinkbugs before doubling back to greet his husband properly. 

“My hero,” David smiled into the kiss wrapping around Patrick as he pulled him from the counter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Sunscreen by Ira Wolf which is such a David and Patrick song- go put it on for all the feels.
> 
> If this is too much fluff for you I'm also doing Whumptober drabbles and would love to see you there.
> 
> 💙 Sarah


	2. Comfort (David and Patrick)

He made it through the door, dropped his keys in the bowl, and kicked his shoes towards the closet. 

It had been a _day_. 

David dropped to the couch with a yawn, pulled the soft quilt Marcy had made them for Christmas over himself, and curled down into a ball. 

Patrick came in from the kitchen, no doubt looking for his hello kiss, surveying the scene before him without comment. He snuggled down into the couch, pulled David against his chest, and wrapped the quilt across them both.

“Long day babe?” 

“Mmmm yeah,” David sighed, leaning in, “better now though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Sunscreen by Ira Wolf which is such a David and Patrick song- go put it on for all the feels.
> 
> If this is too much fluff for you I'm also doing Whumptober drabbles and would love to see you there.
> 
> 💙 Sarah


	3. "But you said" (David and Alexis)

“But David you said-”

“I know Alexis, there is literally nothing I can do about this.”

“OK, but I was like really counting on those. It’s been a  _ really _ dry winter here David.”

“Has it Alexis? Has it been a really bad winter? I wonder if that’s the reason that we’re all sold out…”

“Rude David, you promised-”

“I can’t send you lip balms I don’t physically have Alexis.”

“...” 

“What if I throw in an extra one of those honey lip masks instead?”

“I’d love that.”

"Can’t have your lips peeling like that one time when you-  “

"Eww David,  _ stop _ .”


	4. Wounded (David and Patrick)

David ran to the nurse’s station gasping- “I’m looking for Patrick Brewer-Rose.”

“Name?” 

“David, his husband. Someone called-”

“Got it room B-13, second hall on the left.”

Patrick sat on his bed in the exam room A butterfly bandage across his forehead and a sheepish look on his face. 

“I leave you alone for one baseball game-” laughter is slowly replacing the panic in his eyes as he takes in Patrick’s safety.

“I slid too hard into home I promise I’m fine-”

“Mmmm I’ll be the judge of that,” he sighs tracing his hands across every inch of available skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Sunscreen by Ira Wolf which is such a David and Patrick song- go put it on for all the feels.
> 
> If this is too much fluff for you I'm also doing Whumptober drabbles and would love to see you there.
> 
> 💙 Sarah


	5. Sparkle (David and Patrick)

They’d finally replaced their bedroom curtains. After almost a year of making-do with the shades left behind, they had mood boarded and budgeted their way to something that was theirs. 

The crisp white sheers framed by dramatic, floor-length, navy panels had been worth waiting for. 

The old curtains had blocked the early morning sun that was now free to spread through the space. David groaned against the intrusion, burying his face deeper into Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick smoothed his hand down his back with a laugh watching the gold of their wedding bands sparkle with the warm gold of the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Sunscreen by Ira Wolf which is such a David and Patrick song- go put it on for all the feels.
> 
> If this is too much fluff for you I'm also doing Whumptober drabbles and would love to see you there.
> 
> 💙 Sarah


	6. Quicksilver (Patrick)

A flutter of hands across his shoulders. The arch of a dark brow. A smile bitten off before it spreads. The twist of silver catching the sun.

Patrick spent those early weeks they worked together cataloging every detail of the man he couldn’t admit he wanted. The words and touches others had written off as too dramatic, too much, filled him with a small joy each time he discovered a new one. 

Now silver has turned to gold and the brows have gone grey and still, he delights in discovering the softer, more settled, side of his husband’s ever-changing personality.


	7. Stop hogging the blankets (David and Stevie)

Stevie pulled her new alpaca throw around her shoulders.

“Okay for someone who didn’t want this very nice gift you certainly look comfortable.” 

“Can we call it a gift if it’s at your house?”

“It’s in your room, what else would we call it?”

David slipped off his Uggs and joined her under the blanket. She’s been traveling a lot and while she’ll never admit it she’s missed their movie night. 

“I guess,” she leaned in a little closer, wrapped in the warmth of the home she never knew she wanted. 

“But David, you’ve got to stop hogging the blankets.”


	8. Unwavering (Twyla)

  
She’s not sure when it started- maybe the first time her mom forgot her at the Elmdale mall. The nice woman who sat with her for five hours kept saying “it’s okay Twyla” over and over until she’d had no choice but to believe her. 

Yeah, that was probably when. 

Nowadays unwavering optimism is who she is. A soft smile, a kind word, and the problems of the world all roll off her back like water off a duck. 

Things are easier this way. To make friends and watch them go when you know everything is going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s a little sad for Flufftober- but Twyla deserves all the feelings so it’s staying 💙


	9. Monochromatic (Patrick)

Patrick knows he looks good in blue. He has a closet full of shirts and sweaters from his mother to prove it. If he wanted to he could get dressed with his eyes closed. Not that he’d ever do that, but he could.

Everything was simple, safe. All the same. 

Sometimes though, something else catches his eye. A deep green button-down, a grey polka dot print. He brings them home to the back of his closet. He likes them but they feel uncomfortable, uncertain.

Then he met David in a flash of black and white and things finally felt right.


	10. Once Upon a Time (David)

_ "Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince, in a glass castle all alone. A terrible man came and stole the king's fortune and the prince had to move with his family far away.  _

_ At first, he was scared and he tried to run away, but he couldn’t. He made a best friend and fell in love with a brave knight. Even when the king and queen and princess left he decided to stay. He wasn’t alone in this new land and he and his knight lived happily ever after." _

“Uncle David?"

"Hmm?"

"That’s my favorite story.”

“Mine too.”


	11. Radiance (Patrick)

David assumed Patrick was okay with opening because he was a morning person. He’d never bothered to correct him. True his days were more pleasant when David had an appropriate amount of sleep, but honestly, that’s an added bonus.

Really he opens the store for himself. He appreciates the radiance of the morning light against tidy rows of products. The soft guitar of his opening playlist interrupted by the ring of the bell as familiar faces trickle in to start their days. 

Patrick appreciates the time each day to look around and remember that he gets to have all this.


	12. Clenched Fists (David and Alexis)

“What is going on?”

“Button!”

“Oh hi, honey! I was just helping Alexis pack up her clothes. Somehow my sweater got mixed in with her laundry.”

“Ugh David, it’s colder than I remember in New York.”

“So buy your own sweater.”

“But this one is Givenchy.”

“Obviously.”

“And it’s so soft.”

“That’s because it’s one of my favorites.”

“Okay, I know. That's kind of why I picked it _becauseIkindofmissyou_?”

“Um, wow, okay.”

“So I can keep it?”

“Fine, whatever.”

“David?”

“Hmmm”

“That means you have to let go.”

“One more minute.”

"Okay but you're kind of clenching it."

"One minute!"


	13. Whispers (David and Patrick)

“My husband.” 

David whispers the words against Patrick's skin with a sort of breathless wonder. They’ve been lying together, naked and giggling, since they left the reception hours ago. Every time Patrick snuggles into David, ready to sleep, he feels the words whispered against him again. 

“I don’t want to fall asleep.”

“S’why’s that?”

“What if I wake up and this was just a dream?”

He rolls over pressing his gold wedding band, still cool on his finger, gently against David’s skin.

“Feel that?”

“Mmmm.”

“It’s real David, you’re my husband,” he whispers his own promise across his husband's heart.


	14. Possibilities (David and Patrick)

He leans against Patrick, struggling to keep his breath under control as his eyes scan the possibilities laid out before them.

“It’s beautiful,” he sighs and Patrick would make this trip every single day to keep this look on his husband’s face.

“David,” he whispers with a smile, “you can have as many toppings as you want tonight.”

Some might consider the 3-hour drive to Thornridge a lot for a date night, but when Patrick heard about the new authentic wood-fired pizza place with an endless list of toppings it seemed like the perfect place to celebrate their first anniversary


	15. Breathless (David and Patrick)

Patrick flopped back on the bed, breathless. 

“Wow,” David breathed beside him.

“Yeah.”

“I mean look at you.”

Patrick glanced down at his shirt plastered against his chest. . 

“I know-just give me a minute.”

“Okay but we  _ just  _ changed the sheets.”

“David, I just ran outside, in a thunderstorm no less, to get your phone from the car so you can FaceTime with Alexis. I think I deserve a minute to catch my breath before I shower.”

“I guess I better say thank you then,” he says rolling on top of his wet husband. 

Patrick forgets about catching his breath.


	16. Always (David and Patrick)

Patrick is always the one taking care of things at home. David will notice a problem, like their kitchen lights overdue for dusting, and before he can remember to bring it up Patrick’s done it. 

He’s tried talking about it, reminding his husband that he is capable of doing _some_ things to maintain their home. Patrick always brushes him aside with a kiss. 

“David I promised your dad I’d take care of you always, I meant it.”

So David stocks the kitchen with granola and their bathroom with mineral sunscreen, doing all that he can to care for Patrick too. 


	17. Yours (David and Patrick)

“Yours, yours, yours-ew you still have this- seriously Patrick did you forget a bag? Everything except the underwear is yours.”

“Well, I know you draw the line at wearing my boxers David.”

“I draw the line at anything that comes in a three-pack. Except for donuts.”

“I know.”

“I also tend to draw the line at wearing your clothes unless we’re doing something messy- I thought this was a relaxing weekend getaway?”

“Well David, what I have planned for us is both messy and relaxing, so-”

“And the clothes?”

“What’s mine is yours- plus you look good in my sweatshirts.”


	18. Things left unsaid (Stevie)

They don’t say it aloud. 

Honestly, it’s gross enough listening to them, even the walk to the cafe calls for a cringe-inducing exchange of  _ ‘I love you, honey’. _ She’ll roll her eyes and David will give her a shrug that’s helpless and understanding in equal measure. 

Then he’ll wrap his arm around her shoulders while they walk and order her sandwich exactly how she likes it. She’ll vent about Roland and he’ll tease her about Jake because that’s a thing again. And they’ll eat their lunch like they do every Wednesday. 

Some things just don’t need to be said aloud. 


	19. Hand Holding (David and Patrick)

It still gives him a little thrill sometimes. 

They can be doing something as mundane as grocery shopping. Arguing over which milk to buy-2% is better for coffee but tastes gross in cereal-and he’ll look down at their hands twined together, his slim gold band against David’s engagement rings, and forget what they were arguing about. 

Under the casual gazes of the flirty cashier and the shyly smiling teen in the next aisle. The simple gesture makes it clear to anyone moving through their space that they belong together.

PDA, like so many things, finally feels right with David Rose.


	20. Enigmatic (David)

There’s something about the way he smiles. Is it a smirk? Or a frown? He’s been sitting in his store, spinning the business card between his fingers, and somehow that’s all he can think about. 

Was it really an insult? Stevie had gotten in his head and now he wasn’t sure what the guy had said. He flipped the card over again, Patrick, the man with the enigmatic smile was Patrick. 

Something about the way that snippy businessman smiled at him as he talked him through the paperwork really got under his skin. Somehow he wasn’t exactly mad about it. 


	21. I don’t understand (David and Patrick)

“I just don’t understand David, what exactly were you thinking when you picked this out?”

“Umm that my husband is ridiculously hot and deserves to be shown off a little on his first ever visit to a gay bar.”

“Okay and I appreciate that, I really do, it’s just-“

“Is something wrong with the fit, cause it’s supposed to be a little tight across the- you know what just come on out here already.”

“Okay”

“Okay umm wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, what exactly did you think was the problem here? Sweetheart you look incredible.”

“It’s just, I mean, David it’s black.”


	22. Do you trust me (Patrick)

He’s never said it aloud, at least not in so many words. 

David shows him almost everyday, in the ways he cares for their store, their home, their  _ life _ together. He tells him every morning when he kisses him with morning breath and every night when he curls around him in their bed. 

When moments from his past bubble up and threaten to pull him under, Patrick holds him close and keeps him safe from the darkness. He presses his promise of love against his skin a reminder that he’ll always be there. 

He knows how precious David’s trust is.


	23. Childhood Bedroom (David and Patrick)

_Beep_

Hi my sweet boy, sorry I missed you. I wanted to check what time you boys were planning to get on the road tomorrow. And see if you can convince David to pack a little lighter, we have a few boxes of yours that we’d like to send home with you. 

Also let me know if you change your mind about staying here. I know you said it wasn’t a good idea, but I promise your father and I will definitely make sure to knock this time. 

Anyways think about it, we’d love for you to stay here.   
  


_Beep_


	24. Serendipity (David)

It’s strange, really, how they got here. 

If Patrick hadn’t gotten the grant money would he have become his business partner?

If Stevie hadn’t crashed their first date would either of them have admitted what it really was? 

If he hadn’t decided to put himself out there, trusting that he wouldn’t get burned, would their relationship have stopped after those first four months? 

If he hadn't decided to stay, to admit that all he wanted from life was right in front of him, would he be here now? 

David smiled against his husbands neck, exactly where he needed to be. 


	25. Resilience (Alexis)

The thing about Alexis is that she’s unstoppable. Not because she hasn’t failed before. Not because she didn’t have doubts, because she does no matter how deeply she tries to hide them. 

No, his beautiful sister who has been through so much more than she ever should have is beautiful  _ because _ of everything she has overcome. All of the terrible people, the narrow escapes, and poor choices of her past had molded her into the beautiful fierceness he loved. Even now, as she prepared to head off on her own again he wasn’t worried. 

Alexis is beautiful in her resilience.


	26. On the road (David and Patrick)

He’s tapping David’s leg mindlessly, staring down the road as the kilometers pass. 

Eventually the tapping is too much pulling David from his sleep. He settles his hand on his husbands, running a soothing finger across his knuckles. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

Patrick turns to smile at him, “the last time I made this drive I was running away. I didn’t know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there.”

“And now?”

“Now I know exactly where I’m going and I can’t wait for my family to meet my husband when we get there.”


	27. Half Written (Patrick)

The paper sits on his desk, mocking him. Six other copies of the same words are crumpled, half written, in the trash. 

He technically doesn’t need to write anything out, the planner in him won’t let this step go. It’s funny, the words had been the easy part before with Rachel. Now he can’t seem to get the feelings so clear in his head, onto paper.

He scrubs a hand across his face sighing before picking up his pen once more. 

_ I used to come on this hike when I first moved here. I was developing feelings for this guy- _


	28. Starlight (Alexis)

The stars were brighter here, in Schitt’s Creek. 

She’d never really paid attention to them, until she’d moved back to New York and realized how dark the city was, even with all the lights. She’d been worried that it would feel weird, coming back to this place after being away, but it really really wasn’t. 

Twyla had greeted her with a hug and a smile warmer than any video call could capture. Her brother had welcomed her to his home while his husband carried in all of her bags. 

She closed her eyes tight, a whispered wish on her lips.


	29. Thunderstorm (David)

There’s something about thunderstorms. The way the light cut patterns through the sky an equal chance of beauty or destruction in their wake. It reminded him of when he’d first learned to develop film, the glow of the darkroom promising a chance at beauty that could be ruined in a flash. 

These days he loves them for the way his husband snuggles close, trying his best not to jump at each flash across the sky. It’s not often he gets to take on the role of protector in their relationship but that’s the beauty of this life they’ve built together.


	30. You had to be there (David, Patrick & Stevie)

**“** So I see we’ve reorganized a bit.”

“David-” his husband's glare is enough to silence Patrick, even though there’s no heat behind it. 

“As I was saying, the candles, a best-seller, have been replaced with toilet paper because?”

“Well it’s more of a convenience-” Stevie piped up from behind the cash, “Twyla’s trying out a new chili recipe and apparently-”

“You can stop,” he puts a finger over her mouth before turning back to Patrick, “I just thought we made the creative decisions together honey.”

“Well, David it was one of those times where you really had to be there.”


	31. Make Me (David and Patrick)

There are still days when he wakes up, afraid to open his eyes and find it’s been a dream. But then he’ll hear Patrick snoring beside him or singing in the shower or lacing up his obnoxiously clunky boots, the quiet soundtrack that makes up their life together. 

This morning Patrick’s side of the bed is cold but he can hear him in the kitchen, probably making coffee. David slips on his uggs before stumbling down the stairs.

His husband is humming quietly to himself, blue flannel pants slung low on his hips, as he leans against the counter waiting for his tea to steep. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, sighing at Patrick's pleased hum as he leans back into his embrace. 

“Good morning honey.” 

Patrick turns against him, settling his lips at the base of his jaw. 

“Any chance we could continue this upstairs?”

“Well, I was going to go for a hike-”

“And there’s no way I could convince you to postpone that?”

“I mean it’s a beautiful morning David-” his words drop off as his husband’s hands trace down his sides, settling against his hips. 

“But I suppose you could make me wait a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along with me this month! I hope you've enjoyed these little drabbles as much as I've enjoyed sharing them with you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sunscreen by Ira Wolf which is such a David and Patrick song- go put it on for all the feels.
> 
> If this is too much fluff for you I'm also doing Whumptober drabbles and would love to see you there.
> 
> 💙 Sarah


End file.
